Doux mois de mars
by Evlan
Summary: OS Il fit un pas en direction du Lac, et avec une pensée vagabonde se dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus le Calamar Géant. Existait il vraiment d'ailleurs? Ou bien était ce juste une ruse du vieux Dumbledore afin d'éviter les hystéries des élèves une fois les températures estivales revenues?


_Hey hey, voila un petit OS, tout petit, tout mignon (je crois) sur le fabuleux monde de Harry Potter et sur l'un de mes personnages favoris. _

_voila quelques temps que je le souhaitais, mais bon vous connaissez bien ça, c'est pas tout d'avoir l'envie, il faut avoir les idées qui suivent ^^"_

**_Bien évidement, les personnages de J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas (c'est bien injuste...). ^^"_**

_alors voila donc, en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et en m'excusant des fautes qui malgré moi, traînent de ci et de là..._

* * *

_**Doux mois de mars. **_

Qui aurait cru que pour un mois de mars le temps soit si doux? Certainement pas lui… mais peu lui importait, voila bien longtemps que la météo ne l'intéressait plus. C'était du pareil au même depuis des lustres. Pour lui, rien ne changeait…

Il fit un pas en direction du Lac, et avec une pensée vagabonde se dit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus le Calamar Géant. Existait il vraiment d'ailleurs? Ou bien était ce juste une ruse du vieux Dumbledore afin d'éviter les hystéries des élèves une fois les températures estivales revenues?

Il haussa les épaules, Sirius et James aimaient tellement cette rumeur et l'entretenaient au mieu qu'ils le pouvaient. « tu vera quand on l'aura chopé, on en fera des grillades, les plus belles que tu n'ais jamais vus, les meilleurs d'ailleurs ». Alors il attendait, il aimait bien les grillades, que ce soit de viande ou d'une autre espèce non répertoriée. En faite il aimait les temps passés tous ensembles, dans la salle commune alors que James tentait désespérément de séduire la belle Lyly, en vain… dans leur dortoir en préparant les farces du lendemains et celles sur le long terme, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de cette même Lyly, soudainement moins patiente. Il aimait leurs escapades nocturnes, les soirs de pleine lune ou non, celles qui les entrainaient au plus profond de la Forêt Interdite, celles au détour d'un couloir, cherchant à fuir le terrible pion et sa non moins teigneuse minette.

Combien de retenues avait il écopé en sept années aux côtés de Sirius et James? Remus ricana en se souvenant qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne les comptaient plus. Sirius et James aussi inséparables que des frères siamois, cette relation le faisait rire, ils étaient si… fusionnels. A vrai dire, il en était presque jaloux, jamais il ne vivrait quelque chose de ce genre et même si les héritiers Black et Potter étaient pour lui à l'égal des frères qu'il n'avait pas, il les enviait tout de même un peu… remarquez, il pouvait toujours se dire que Peter se trouvait dans le même cas que lui.

Aaah… Peter, petit Peter, si docile, si chétif. Petit garçon projeté dans ce monde de fou. Si misérable dans sa chance, si chanceux dans sa misère… Peter bénéficiant de leur protection contre les durs lois de l'adolescence et les stupides querelles entre les maisons Rouge et Verte. Peter si… pitoyable face à ses deux compagnons, Peter si lamentable dans ses résultats, si indécis, si fade et artificiel. Peter si miséreux devant son Idol, Sirius.

Il n'avait pourtant rien à envier à celui-ci, car la vie de ce dernier n'était probablement pas la plus belle. En effet, Sirius semblait décharger sa colère contres les Serpentards, la rage de son sang, de son propre nom et de sa famille. Tout cela pour une couleur de cape différente. Oui le monde était fou…

Mais le monde n'avait pas changé, il restait le même… aussi dangereux et insensé. Le conflit entre les deux maisons n'avait pas cessé, il avait juste pris une forme différente, et d'autres visages qui se succédaient de générations en générations, pour aujourd'hui revêtir celui du fils de James sur l'un des deux fronts.

Le monde était toujours aussi cruel, et Remus sentait ce prémisse de guerre, il le sentait dans tout son corps, le traverser et le transpercer, le déchirant de l'intérieur… il leva les yeux aux ciel, et contempla la Lune qui jamais ne cessait sa course et qui croissait inexorablement, annonciatrice d'une nuit d'Enfer…

Oui, qui aurait crus que le temps soit si doux un mois de mars?

* * *

_**Alors? un avis? une critique? une remarque? une Review?**_

_**Evlan.**_


End file.
